Conner sin apellido
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Conner descubre que no es solo Conner Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


Superboy tuvo que salir de la reunión de la liga no soportaba mas. Nadie sabía como detener al súper villano mutante… ni Superman NI BATMAN… Pero él sí sabía qué hacer, y también sabía que Superman en el fondo lo sabía, solo que era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo… pero él no lo era, Superboy no le temía a nadie.

Así fue como Superboy salió del monte de la justicia con destino al dulce hogar de Clark Kent, Smallville, Kansas, a buscar lo que necesitaba. Superboy tenía buenos oídos y había escuchado esa historia. Sabía que la kryptonita verde debilitaba a Superman y la Roja lo fortalecía. Sí, él solo prestó atención a eso, escuchó el resto, pero no le dio importancia… a demás en aquella conversación Clark no hizo mención a las consecuencias por haberla usado.

Conner corrió hasta Smallville e ingresó a casa de los Kent, fue directo al granero pues sabía que allí estaba escondido lo que estaba buscando. En cuanto lo encontró, cerró rápido la caja, porque la kryptonita verde le hacía daño y guardó la kryptonita roja en su bolsillo. En eso un anciano Jonathan lo sorprendió.

"Clark" dijo el anciano para luego darse cuenta que el chico que tenía en frente era mucho más joven que su hijo. "Clark" dijo pensando que algo podría haber pasado que hiciera que su hijito terminara rejuveneciendo…

Ahí Conner vio su oportunidad…

"Solo vine por esto" dijo tomando el primer objeto que encontró. Conner no podía decirle papá. Lo intentó… realmente intentó hacerse pasar por Clark pero no pudo… ya era suficiente con ser su clon…

"Tú no eres Clark" dijo Jonathan, ante ese torpe intento del chico de suplantar a su hijo…

"Yo no dije que lo fuera" le gritó Conner enfadado… ¿Porque ese anciano ponía palabras en su boca? Pensó, realmente tenía mucha ira… se le vinieron todos los sentimientos de rechazo de golpe… "No se preocupe ya me voy de aquí…"

"Alto ahí, jovencito" Sí, Jonathan ya tenía experiencia en tratar con súper chicos… Había criado a uno.

"No" respondió Conner

"Niñito deja la pataleta o te la corto yo" le advirtió el señor Kent, indicándole un paleta que colgaba a la entrada del granero lo que no sabía Conner es que la dichosa paletita había sido bañada en Kryptonita por lo que solo le causaba debilidad en la parte que tuviera contacto directo con su piel… bueno, no es que solo no supiera eso, puesto que Conner no sabía de su existencia, menos aún de sus propiedades… ya que la existencia de esa paleta era un secreto que Clark guardaba mejor que secreto de estado…

"No soy un niño y no es una pataleta"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo Jonathan tratando de recordarse que ese crio no era suyo y no podía ponerlo sobre sus rodillas por mucho que se lo mereciera.

"Conner"

"¿Conner cuánto?"

"Conner sin apellido" y salió corriendo del granero, de la propiedad, de Smallville y finalmente de Kansas…

No pasó mucho tiempo en que Conner comenzara a sentir los efectos de la kryptonita roja, se sentía más fuerte, invencible y no tardó mucho en encontrar al súper villano. Antes de comenzar la pelea sacó de bolsillo la Kryptonita roja y la guardó dentro de su zapato derecho para evitar el riesgo de perderla en la batalla, Conner se dio cuenta que su poder se incrementaban mucho más de lo que Superman había comentado… sentía como esa Kryptonita inhibía por completo su parte humana. Ya no era débil, ahora podría salvar el mundo partiendo con ese mutante. La pelea fue ruda, la más difícil a la que se había enfrentado, de no ser por el aumento de potencia, estaba seguro que hubiese muerto.

Luego de la victoria se dirigió al monte de la justicia para encontrar nuevos villanos con quienes acabar, por fin había encontrado su lugar en la tierra. Y no era la sombra de Superman. Así con ese pensamiento, entró al monte.

Ese cambio de actitud se notó en el instante que Conner puso los pies en el cuartel. Llegó más altanero de lo normal… se negó a llenar el reporte de la misión y la gota que rebasó el vaso fue que cuando Batman lo regañó por haber ido sin un plan de apoyo y sin avisar a nadie, Superboy hizo como si no escuchara y simplemente se dio media vuelta para salir.

"Superboy si te vas, te quedarás fuera de todas las misiones" lo amenazó Batman

"Pues me voy, no te necesito, no los necesito, no necesito a nadie, puedo salvar al mundo yo solo" dijo Superboy

"CONNER" la cara de Batman se trasformó, estaba rojo de ira… más aun cuando vio que Superman en vez de apoyarlo, se dedicaba a hablar por el celular…

"BRUCE" le gritó Conner con el mismo tono que había utilizado Batman para regañarlo, eso era todo lo que Batman podía soportar, zurraría a este mocoso aunque se quebrara la mano en el intento.

"Conner ten cuidado" le advirtió Batman

"Me voy…" llamó a su únicos amigos "Lobo, bola, nos vamos" se iría sin despedirse de nadie él no necesitaba a nadie… a fin de cuentas, un clon no tiene sentimientos… ¿No era es eso lo que decía Superman a cada instante?...

"¡Alto ahí, Conner Kent!" gritó Clark después de cortar el teléfono, todos… absolutamente todos los de la liga de la justicia quedaron congelados al escuchar a Clark… no, porque gritara sino por el apellido que utilizó para llamar a Conner.

"Soy Conner, sin apellido" dijo Conner no con un afán de herir a Clark, sino más bien para recordarse a sí mismo que él estaba solo en este mundo… Conner no era más que un triste clon del súper hombre.

"Sí, escuché eso que le dijiste a tu abuelo… no están nada contentos con lo que hiciste, lo sabes ¿verdad?" dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Conner. "entrégasela a Batman y pide disculpas" le ordenó

Por supuesto que Conner no estaba dispuesto hacer ninguna de las dos cosas así que se puso como un crio pillado en falta. Además estaba enojado porque Jonathan le había dicho a Clark lo del robo de la kryptonita.

"NO" dijo dando un pisotón el suelo.

Superman tomó a su hijo, le dio feroz palmazo en el poto delante de todos… después del gritó de Clark, todos habían dejado sus puestos y se había reunido en el salón a ver como acabaría todo esto…

"¿Qué haces?" le gritó enfadado dolido y adolorido.

"Darte un adelanto de lo que te daré al llegar a casa… y Conner, no te confíes, cómo no se lo entregas a Batman en este mismo instante, te zurraré aquí y luego al llegar a casa"

"NO"

"Sí"

"¿Por qué?" Conner ya no era altanero, solo deseaba entender el cambio de actitud Superman.

"Porque es peligroso… hijo, yo pasé por eso… tu abuelo tuvo que sacrificar todo para salvarme" le tomó la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos "y yo haría lo mismo por ti, hijo"

Esas palabras Conner las habías querido escuchar desde que abrió los ojos en esa fría capsula, pero ahora no… ya no… ya no las necesitaba…

"No" dijo mirando el suelo y quitándose de su agarre, pero Clark era más fuerte y lo sujetó de ambos brazos…

"Tiene Kryptonita roja en alguna parte" dijo Clark a Batman para que la buscara "Encuéntrala, rápido, antes que me afecte a mí también y tengas dos súper adolescentes mal humorados, irrespetuosos e imprudentes" ante eso Batman registró de pies a cabeza a Conner, pero no lo encontraba.

"¿Conner dónde está?"

"No" dijo enfadado

"Sácale la ropa" ordenó Clark

"¡No… no, déjame!"

ZAS cayó la pesada mano de Clark sobre el trasero de su hijo…

Y con una mano comenzó a bajarle los pantalones…

"Noooooo papá no… no… está en el zapato… está en el zapato" dijo moviendo como un loco el pie derecho… ante el miedo que le bajara la ropa y lo zurrara delante de todos…

Batman le sacó el zapato donde estaba la Kryptonita roja y Superboy cayó rendido en los brazos de Clark, por la falta de la energía extra…

Todos se asustaron pero Clark sabía que eso era normal. Tomó a su niño en los brazos y voló a la granja. Quería que Conner despertara en un ambiente familiar… no es como si tuviera algo que ver las amenazas de su padre y una dichosa paleta bañada en Kryptonita…

"Clark hijo" llamó Martha al oír ruido de la habitación de Clark.

"Mamá ya bajo… estoy acostando a Conner" dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo… y se dio cuenta que lo era… ahora que veía al crio con otros ojos.

Pero el hecho era que Clark no quería ir a enfrentar a sus padres, no sabían cómo reaccionarían a la existencia de Conner y a que él se los haya ocultado, pero sus padres parecían leer su mente.

"Clark tesoro baja"

"ya voy mamá" dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su niño, Conner estaba frito para el mundo sabía que podría hablar con sus padres sin que su hijo los escuchara.

"sé que me van a decir" dijo Clark sin ánimos, ya se sentía culpable por tratar a Conner como la peste negra.

Martha le señalo que se sentara su lado, Clark lo hizo e instintivamente puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, parece mentira que fuera el hombre más poderoso del universo.

"mami me equivoque y le hice daño" dijo Clark acongojado.

"que ocurrió Clark" dijo Jonathan sentándose en cuclillas delante de su hijo.

"papá" Clark se tapo la cara avergonzado de cómo se había comportado todo este tiempo.

"Hijo somos tus padres nos puedes contar todo" dijo Jonathan sujetando al barbilla de su hijo para verle esos hermosos ojos.

"tesoro sabes que te apoyaremos" le dijo mamá

"es… es que" Clark se aseguro que Conner estaba dormido y no lo escucharía "Conner es un clon que hicieron para destruirme" miro a su padre con dolor mientras apoyaba su cabeza en hombro de su madre "y yo lo trate como eso… me equivoque papá… se que deben estar muy decepcionados de mi" pero la verdad es que era el único que estaba decepcionado era él.

"hijo te protegías de lo que creas una amenaza, ahora que te diste cuenta que no es así ¿qué harás?" pregunto Jonathan que entendía que su hijo era un súper humano peor un humano al fin eso lo hizo sonreír internamente, y sabia que Clark tenía ese instinto de supervivencia muy desarrollado ya que él era él superviviente de su especie… y ya sabía que su hijo había cambiado de opinión sobre él chico a demás suspiro feliz de poder guardar al vendita paleta ya que como abuelo su misión en la vida era minar a su nieto no calentar su trasero para eso tenía un súper padre.

"es mi hijo"

"lo sé" le dijo dándole un beso en la frente "estoy orgulloso de ti"

Clark no se lo creía, a caso no iba a zurrarlo como lo prometió por teléfono.

"¿Por qué?" dijo cuando logro articular palabra.

"porque eres un buen hombre" dijo su madre abrazándolo "y serás un gran padre"

"aprendí de los mejores" sonrió por fin Clark

Martha rompió a reír, había sido mucho estrés para todos.

"de cuatro padres como no sacarías al menos un modelo decente"

"Saque cuatro súper modelos que me enseñaron el amor incondicional y la entrega que solo un padre hace a su hijo" dijo Clark poniéndose de pie ya que escucho que su hijo comenzaba a despertar, y por mucho que quisiera seguir siendo hijo en ese momento debía ser padre y uno muy bueno para compensar su lejanía y el dolor que el causo a Conner.

Clark subió a súper velocidad para estar al lado de su hijo cuando despertara, ya se había perdido demasiadas cosas en al vida del chico a demás recordó que con suerte Denia ocho meses de vida, podía tener un cuerpo casi de adulto, no era de extrañar que el niño fuera así de impulsivo.

"Clark donde estamos" dijo Conner aún débil.

"en casa hijo" le recalco a ver si captaba el mensaje no era Clark era papá.

"en casa de los abuelos" dijo asustado "me vas a dejar aquí"

"nos quedaremos un tiempo, luego nos iremos a casa a nuestra casa, creí que te gustaría vivir un tiempo en la granja donde se crio tu papá." Si ahora que lo decía le encantaba como sonaba.

"si sería lindo"

"como te sientes" le pregunto preocupado, Clark sabía que estaría débil por días.

"cansado" dijo acomodando de para seguir durmiendo y así fue por días, solo despertaba para comer ir al baño y por supuesto seguir durmiendo. Clark no recordaba que los efectos hubiesen durado tanto en él como en Conner pero finalmente no era él.

A la semana ya estaba normalizado, Clark ayudaba en la granja con de costumbre y Conner disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Martha porque a decir verdad Jonathan le asustaba un poquito…

"Conner ve con el abuelo" dijo Clark

"No" se negó Conner porque no quería estar a solas con él, aun recordaba que cuando despertó bien hace dos días Jonathan había entrado a la habitación y le había dicho directo al grano y sin anestesias, pero con la que se entero después era la paleta de Clark.

"te vuelves a acercar intencionalmente y te daré el mismo castigo que a tu padre" y aprovechando que Conner estaba acostado boca abajo le dio un solo paletazo en el poto.

"Auch" se quejo Conner y salió corriendo a esconderse tras su padre.

"el abuelo me pego, papá me pego muy feo"

Jonathan se excuso con Clark,

"solo fue una advertencia" y su padre no dijo nada así que tenía un poquito de rabia aun.

"Conner te dije que fueras con tu abuelo" le repitió paciente Clark

"he dicho que no"

"porqué no Conner"

"porque es malo y me hizo daño"

"no es cierto bonito"

"si lo hizo con esa paleta"

"te cuento un secreto, cuando yo tenía tu edad hice lo mismo, papá me salvo, estaba destrozado y tome la kryptonita roja y me fui a metrópoli, mi papá biológico, aun no se como lo hizo peor ayudo a papá y me pudo detener al llegar a casa, papá no solo había tenido mis poderes por un tiempo sino que había adquirido esa paleta bañada en kryptonita con la que me dio la peor zurra de mi vida y lo peor es que no se pasaba, me sentía como un niño completamente normal y tuve que esperar que se me pasar el dolor como lo haría cualquier adolecente que se porto tan mal como yo, pero por suerte tu padre tiene súper fuerza y no necesita de esa paleta para castigar tu trasero cuando se porta mal.

"no me porte mal papá" si Conner se acostumbraba cada vez mas.

"si lo hiciste"

"destroce al villano"

"te arriesgaste innecesariamente ya hubiésemos encontrado la forma"

"tarde" se quejo Conner

"no, tesoro y si aun no entiendes eso quiere decir que tu y yo tendremos la misma charla que papá tuvo conmigo"

"nooooooooo" y comenzó a estancarse

Pero Clark supo que no podía seguir evadiendo eso eternamente y lo cogió de la mano y a velocidad normal subió asubio con su hijo a la habitación que compartían.

"Papá no es necesario" dijo asustado… el dolía la pancita de solo pensar en lo que pasaría.

"si lo es hijito, así aprenderás que tu salud es lo más importante" y dicho eso dejo a su hijo sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó el castigo no muy fuete pero si lo suficiente para que le doliera, a medida que sentía que el trasero de su hijo se iba calentado le bajo el pantalón y le dio otra tanda de azotes, el diría unos veinte Conner por su parte diría que fueron como mil, por la forma en que lloraba.

Y finalmente le bajo el bóxers al crio que lloraba y lloraba.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no más kryptonita Conner Kent"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca más papá"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"Kon-El la kryptonita puede matarte y yo no perderé a mi hijo"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no papi no lo hace papi me dueleeeeeeee" Clark se estaba empeñando en no tener que repetir al lección.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca nunca más"

Clark dio por terminado el castigo acomode la ropa de su hijo e hizo lo que su padre hacia con el después de un castigo, le dio un beso en la frente y uno en cada ojo, y se recostó a su lado, hasta que Conner estaba como nuevo.

"hijo ahora ve con tu abuelo"

"si papá" no es que Conner quisiera ir pero no quería ser castiga nuevamente por desobediente.

Cuando fue al granero se sorprendió, al ver la nave.

"En esta nave llego tu padre, tus abuelos biológicos Jor-El y Lara Lor-Van hicieron el mayor sacrifico, renunciar a su hijo para salvarlo y a su vez nos dieron el mejor regalo de la vida un hijo, y por más que lo amamos como nuestro Clark estaba solo, como lo estuviste tu, y si en un principio no supo estar a la altura de las circunstancias es por eso, y es por que algún día puedas perdonar el daño que sin darse cuenta te hizo"

"no hay nada que perdonar abuelo, yo fui construido para matar a papá"

"pero tu padre no se dio cuenta que tienes esto" dijo tocándole el corazón "y es por eso que no puede perdonarse"

"pero yo no tengo nada que perdonar, yo solo quería que él me quisiera y ahora lo hace" se sobo el trasero adolorido" demasiado para mi gusto" se rio un poquito.

Clark y Martha se unieron a la conversación, Martha les relataba con lujo de detalles desde el momento que n que encontraron a su hijo hasta sus pequeñas súper travesuras, y Clark le contaba de Krypton y todo lo que había aprendido de su planeta.

Y los dos amantes solitarios destinados a una vida sin descendencia que le pidieron un hijo a la estrella más brillante si una más brillante que el sol, agradecieron al cielo que no solo les envió a su hijo sino que ahora tenían un nieto, ahora solo se preguntaban como seria el nacimiento de sus bisnietos, porque uno venido de una nave otro de una capsula sabían que no podían esperar un parto natural sobre todo porque que el corazón de Conner lo tenía una marciana, ellos solo pedían a la estrella que ya no estaba en el firmamento sino escondida en su granero alcanzar a tener vida para conocer a sus bisnietos.


End file.
